hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
C.B.C. (Cowboyz Boot Camp) Vol.1
'''C.B.C. (Cowboyz Boot Camp) Vol.1 '''jest czwartą piosenką postaci Ameryki w serii '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. '''Została zaśpiewana przez Katsuyuki Konishi. Tekst piosenki (kanji) 「Hey! Hehehey! そこの Ladies and Gentlemen! 調子どう？ ビール冷えてる？ Wow! キンキンだねぇ！ おぉーっと！ でもその前に！ Are you ready? Everybody! Cowboys 体操第一！」 Hands up, Hetalia! (Hands up! Hands up!) 無駄な抵抗さ! (無駄だよ～ん) 手をあげたら　そのまま Freeze! (Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! 今日から君も Cowboys! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho!! The West side to the East side じゃじゃん!! ここで頭の体操 America のシンボル(動物)どうぶつ とじかっこは何でしょう? 答えなきゃ、三秒で制圧しちゃうぞ☆ 「ファイナルアンサー！」 「えぇっと… UFO...」 「ぶー！ 答えは American Eagle!」 (君も 馬鹿だからな！) Oh my God, all my friends 悲しい時は 俺の Cowboys camp で　元気出せばいいぞ 拒めば「決闘だっ！！」 「Three! Two!」 「ちょちょちょ… 早くない？」 「うーん？ そうかい？」 フライング・ガンマン、ファイヤーッ (AWAWAWA...) インディアンは　嘘つかないぞ (OK!) 肉は　赤身が一番だぞ! (Oh! Healthy!) Hey, ドイツ どうだぃ? 俺んちの Boot camp は☆ 1,2 & push-up! あれ、に、日本、大丈夫かぃ? (No, please!) あれ? イタリア　どこにいったんだぃ? もうリタイア? じゃあ、いつやるの?? (今でしょ！) テンガロンハットに　バンダナで (Hey!) Get moving, moving, let’s go! (Let's go!) Every day, we exercise!! Hey-yo, 俺は Cool な Cowboy! いつも心に Sweet Home America! 平和　維持が　重要な Theme よーし、全員集合!! 「今回の 強化トレーニング について！ えーっと、めんどくさいんで みんなうさぎ跳び百万回！ 以上！ あっ、俺は大丈夫！ Heroだからな！」 Here we go, let’s dancing リズムにあわせて 俺の Cowboys camp で　エアロビクス! 拒めば「決闘だっ！！」 「Three! Two!」 「えっ また！？」 「いや だから、早いって！」 ロデオ・ドライブでショッピング☆ (Yo-Ho!) チアリーダーも　モデル達も Cowboys 体操で　ほら Shape, shape-up!! (Nice Style!) 世界中で Boot camp!(Howdy!) とりあえず　友情の印にコーラで乾杯だぞ☆ Let’s enjoy, Hetalia!(Hetalia!) Let’s go to a gym tonight!! (Tonight!) たくさんの種類のダイエットマシーン Foooo! 新しいのがあるじゃないか～ よーし、装着! これで Beach の主役をゲットだ! ドルッフゥー☆ 「おーい！トニーもその友達もみんな Come on! Join us! Now! Cowboys camp 宇宙開催宣言！」 Say, Ho-oh! (Ho-oh!) U・S・A! (U・S・A!) God Bless America! (Ho-oh!) We are the Justice! The No.1! 「Do you have a pen!?」 (Yes, We Can!) Hands up, Hetalia! (Hands up! Hands up!) 無駄な抵抗さ! (無駄だよ～ん) 手をあげたら　そのまま Freeze! (Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! もう君は立派な Cowboys! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho!! (Howdy!) 運動のあとには　やっぱり Hamburger! テンガロンハットに　バンダナで (Hey!) 食べたらその分 Boot camp!! (have a time !) Every day, we exercise!! Next! Cowboys 体操第二…HYAHO～☆ Tekst piosenki (romaji) 「Hey! Hehehey! Soko no Ladies and Gentlemen! Choushi dou? BEER hie teru? Wow! Kinkin da nee! Ootto! Demo sono mae ni! Are you ready? Everybody! Cowboys taisou dai ichi!」 Hands up, Hetalia! (Hands up! Hands up!) Mudanateikou sa! (muda da yon) Te wo agetara sono mama Freeze! (Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! Kyou kara kimi mo Cowboys! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho!! The West side to the East side Jajan!! Koko de atama no taisou AMERICA no SYMBOL kakko doubutsu touji kakko wa nandeshou? Kotaenakya, sanbyou de seiyatsu shichau zo☆ 「FINAL ANSWER!」 「Eetto...UFO...」 「Buu! Kotae wa American Eagle!」 (Kimi mo baka dakara na!) Oh, my God, all my friends kanashii toki wa Ore no Cowboys camp de genki daseba ii zo Kobameba「Kettou da!!」 「Three! Two!」 「Chochocho... hayakunai?」 「Uun? Sou kai?」 FLYING・GUNMAN, FIRE (AWAWAWA...) INDIAN wa uso tsukanai zo (OK!) Niku wa akami ga ichiban da zo! (Oh! Healthy!) Hey, doitsu dou dai? Oren'chi no Boot camp wa☆ 1,2 & push-up! Are, ni, nihon, daijoubu kai? (No, please!) Are? Itaria doko ni ittan dai? Mou RETIRE? Jaa, itsu yaru no?? (Ima deshou!) TEN-GALLON HAT ni BANDANA de (Hey!) Get moving, moving, let’s go!! (Let's go!) Every day, we exercise!! Hey-yo, ore wa Cool na Cowboy! Itsumo kokoro ni Sweet Home America! Heiwa iji ga juuyou na Theme Yooshi, zen'in shuugou!! 「Konkai no kyouka TRAINING ni tsuite! Eetto, mendokusainde minna usagitobi hyaku mankai! Ijou! Aa, ore wa daijoubu! Hero dakara na!」 Here we go, let’s dancing RHYTHM ni awasete Ore no Cowboys camp de AEROBICS! Kobameba「Kettou da!!」 「Three! Two!」 「Ee mata?!」 「Iya dakara, hayai tte!」 RODEO・DRIVE de SHOPPING☆ (Yo-Ho!) CHEERLEADERS mo moderutachi mo Cowboys taisou de hora Shape, shape-up!! (Nice Style!) Sekaijuu de Boot camp! (Howdy!) Toiaisu yuujou no shirushi ni COLA de kanpai da zo☆ Let’s enjoy, Hetalia!(Hetalia!) Let’s go to a gym tonight!! (Tonight!) Takusan no shurui no DIET MACHINE Foooo! Atarashii no ga aru janai ka～ Yooshi, souchaku! Kore ne Beach no shuyaku no GET da! Dorufuu☆ 「Ooi! TONY mo zo no tomodachi mo minna Come on! Join us! Now! Cowboys camp uchuu kaisai sengen!」 Say, Ho-oh! (Ho-oh!) U・S・A! (U・S・A!) God Bless America! (Ho-oh!) We are the Justice! The No.1! 「Do you have a pen!?」 (Yes, We Can!) Hands up, Hetalia! (Hands up! Hands up!) Mudanateikou sa! (muda da yon) Te wo agetara sono mama Freeze! (Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! Mou kimi wa rippana Cowboys! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho!! (Howdy!) Undou no ato ni wa yappari HAMBURGER! TEN-GALLON HAT ni BANDANA de (Hey!) Tabetara sono bun Boot camp!! (have a time !) Every day, we exercise!! Next! Cowboys taisou dai ni…HYAHO～☆ Tłumaczenie 「"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Witajcie, ladies and gentlemen! Chcecie być w tym czadowi? Wow! Stanie się to w niedalekiej przyszłości! Ale przed tym, are you ready? Everybody! Cowboyz Boot Camp, Wydanie 1! Hands up, Hetalia!(Hands up! Hands up!) Sprzeciw jest bezużyteczny! (Jest bezużyteczny!) Podnieście ręce i freeze! (Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! Dzisiaj wy także, Cowboyz! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho!! Od wschodu do zachodu Miejmy tu trochę ćwiczeń umysłowych! Jakie zwierzę jest symbolem Ameryki? Jeśli nie odpowiesz w ciągu trzech sekund, przejmę kontrolę! FINAL ANSWER! "Umm... UFO" Buu! Odpowiedzią jest bielik amerykański! "Jesteś zbyt głupi!" Oh my God! Kiedy wszyscy moi przyjaciele są smutni Sprawię, że poczują się lepiej dzięki mojemu cowboyz camp! Jeśli odmówisz, stoczymy pojedynek! 3-2-BOOM!(Chu-chu-chu) "Co to jest? Serio?" Flying gunman, FIRE!(AWAWAWA) Natywni Amerykanie nie kłamią! (Okay!) Mięso jest tu najkrwistsze! (Oh! Healthy!) Hej, Niemcy, co myślisz o moim boot campie? 1, 2 & push-up! Huh? Japonia, wszystko w porządku? (No, please!) Huh? Włochy, gdzie poszedłeś? Już się poddałeś? Więc kiedy przechodzisz na emeryturę? (Właśnie teraz!) W ten-gallon hat i bandanie! (Hey!) Get moving, moving, let's go!! (Let's go!) Every day, we exercise!! Hey, yo! Jestem cool cowboy! W moim sercu jest mój słodki dom, Ameryka! Utrzymywanie pokoju też jest ważną rzeczą! Okej! Wszyscy, zbiórka! A co do treningu! Umm... To trochę kłopotliwe. Więc zróbcie mi tutaj milion skoków! To wszystko! Ach, czuję się wporzo, bo jestem HERO! Here we go, zatańczmy razem! Do rytmu z aerobikiem w moim Cowboyz camp! Jeśli odmówisz, stoczymy pojedynek! (Czekaj!) 3-2-BOOM! (O ja, ale szybko) Zróbmy zakupy w Rodeo Drive! (Yo-ho!) Są cheerleaderki i modelki Na tym Cowboyz campie! Patrz! Shape, shape-up!! (Nice Style!) To światowy boot camp! (Howdy!) Teraz wznieśmy toast colą na znak naszej przyjaźni! Let’s enjoy, Hetalia!(Hetalia!) Let’s go to a gym tonight!! (Tonight!) Jest tu tak wiele typów dieting machines! Woooo! Czy to nie nowość? Dobra! Ubierz to! Będziemy mieć rolę prowadzących na plaży! Durufuuuu Ooooyyy! Tony i jego przyjaciele także! Wszyscy, przyjdźcie tu! Dołączcie do nas! Miłość jest ważna w Cowboyz campie! Say, Ho-oh! (Ho-oh!) U・S・A! (U・S・A!) God Bless America! (Ho-oh!) We are the Justice! The No.1! 「Do you have a pen!?」 (Yes, We Can!) Hands up, Hetalia!(Hands up! Hands up!) Sprzeciw jest bezużyteczny! (Jest bezużyteczny!) Podnieście ręce i freeze! (Freeze!) Welcome to my boot camp! Już jesteście godnymi Cowboyz! (Cowgirls!) Hey, hey, hey, ho! (Howdy!) Po ćwiczeniach, napełnimy się hamburgerami! W ten-gallon hat i bandanie! (Hey!) Po jedzeniu wracamy na boot camp! Everyday, we exercise! Next! Cowboyz Camp Wydanie 2! YAHOO! Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Ameryka